


Loser Takes All

by Jacklyn_Flynn



Series: Tumblr Related [6]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, I hope I did Amie justice, Sexy PJs, Strip Chess, Teasing, amie is a gift from the maker, eyes up here, my Queen., sexy lingerie, the exact prompt was: I'm going to fuck you over this table, winner winner chicken dinner, ye gods i love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacklyn_Flynn/pseuds/Jacklyn_Flynn
Summary: Cullen. Amie. Strip Chess.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Trevelyan
Series: Tumblr Related [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779646
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Loser Takes All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kemvee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kemvee/gifts).



> I created this as a prize for Kemvee who won third place in my milestone giveaway! Her exact prompt was: I'm going to fuck you over this table, my Queen.
> 
> I hope I delivered.

Cullen couldn’t help but glance up from the chess board. She was utterly distracting. Amie’s pale robin’s egg blue hair was piled at the crown of her head, enticing curls tumbling over her shoulder to tease the swell of her breast. She brushed her full lower lip with her thumb as she watched him. Her delicate brows raised slightly and she tapped a nail on the board. 

“Focus, Commander, or we shall never finish this game.” She tutted, leaning back in the chair. It creaked softly, despite her slight form. The same slight form that was the cause of his distraction. It was wrapped in a robin’s egg blue nightshirt made of shimmering silk that was only slightly darker than her hair. Her lower half was bare, though the shirt was too long to see her smalls. 

She also wore a single, white lace stocking on her right foot. One the floor beside her were the silk pants that matched the sleep shirt and the other lace stocking. A fluffy white robe was draped over the back of her chair. 

He swallowed hard, adam’s apple bobbing as he got back to the task at hand; ensuring she got rid of the rest of those damnable clothes! Decisively, he reached forward and slid his rook. 

Immediately Amie reached forward and moved her own piece, knocking over the rook. Delicate fingers plucked it from amid the other pieces and set it aside. Far more of his pieces lined the side of the table than her own. 

He growled, head falling back for a moment. Amie licked her lips and hummed as she thought. “I think….I’ll choose….your smalls.” His head popped back up again.

“I haven’t removed my pants yet,” he pointed out. Her eyes widened in feigned surprise. 

“I suppose you’ll have to remove them and put them back on,” she said innocently with a nonchalant shrug. 

“I’m pretty sure that’s against the rules.” He stood even as he grumbled, unlacing his pants over the visible bulge. 

“Mmm, we didn’t establish that in the rules, did we? Next time perhaps?” she teased, openly grinning as she watched his hands. 

He pushed down his trousers and smalls at the same time. Stepping out of them, he pulled his pants back up again as quickly as he could. Not that he didn’t want her to get her free show, but because he wanted this game to be over, regardless of the winner. Cullen cleared his throat, struggling to re-contain his achingly hard cock. As he sat down gingerly, she swept a hand over the board in an invitation for him to continue. 

He was able to choose his next move far faster this time. Moving his piece, he captured one of her pawns and set it aside. “Shirt,” he declared immediately. 

Teasing her lower lip with her perfectly white teeth, she stood from the chair. It certainly wasn’t necessary to remove the garment, but it would let him see more of her. Slowly enough that he growled in frustration, she undid each pearl button from bottom to top. 

Cullen could now see the matching blue smalls she wore. If they could be called that. He wasn’t sure they could even be classified as a garment. Nearly transparent lace covered her mound. Thin ribbon connected at the top points of the triangle, meeting on the side of her hips in small bows. Bows that would be so easy to pluck free. He had no idea what the back looked like, but he guessed there was even less there than the front. Her full breasts were free and he wondered why she’d given up that opportunity to have one more garment to make him remove. 

Not that he was actually going to ask. That would be absolutely stupid. Though, Cullen would be the first to admit that he was stupid for this woman. 

Leaning forward, she twisted a curl of blue hair around her finger as she regarded the board. “Commander, are you trying to trap me?” 

His crooked grin, drawing attention to his scar, made need shoot through her. “I’m trying to do a lot of things, sweet Amie.” 

She smiled demurely back at him from beneath long lashes before looking back down as she shifted another piece. No pieces were captured, so she ceded the board to him again. As he considered his next move, she leaned forward and rested her folded arms against the table. The position worked just so, breasts shelved on her arms and pressed together. 

“Amie,” Cullen groaned, sliding a hand through his hair, “that’s definitely cheating.” 

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about. Am I….distracting you?” she asked sweetly. 

Cullen had to clear his throat again. It was suddenly incredibly hot and his pants were  _ incredibly _ uncomfortable. “No, you’re making me determined.” He looked up at her with molten amber eyes as he moved another piece. “I'm going to fuck you over this table, my Queen.”

“Only if you win,” she pointed out, shifting a piece and capturing another of his. “Check, and definitely your pants.” 

“Well, I would be taking them off anyway.” Cullen stood but before he unlaced his pants again, he took his turn. “Check mate.” He grinned, starting to remove his trousers. 

She glared up at him, then down at the board. “How did you do that?” Her voice was accusing. 

“Easy, you are just as distracted by my chest as I am by yours. Strip my Queen. Winner takes all, remember?” How could she forget?

“Wouldn’t it be loser takes all? I lost and yet I’m the one that will be taking it.” Amie stood, sashaying to his side of the table. 

Reaching out, his hand buried in hair, using it and a hand on her hip to haul her against him. She gave a surprised yelp which was muffled by his kiss and immediately melted against him. 

“Once I destroy that tissue over your beautiful cunt you will be,” he growled with dark promise before taking her lips again.

Amie knew in that moment that she was going to be a sore loser come morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Kemvee for letting me write your Amie, which I adore soooo much! I really hope that I've done her justice. 
> 
> You can find both me and Kemvee on Tumblr (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/kemvee & https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/jacklyn-flynn). She is such an amazing creator so I hope you give her stuff a read, I promise you'll love it. (If you have a thing for highwaymen, you will ABSOLUTELY love it) 
> 
> Thank you for reading, my lovelies! <3 Jacks


End file.
